


Look How Much I Love You

by Tippytap



Series: The Stars Shine Bright For You And I [2]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, POV James T. Kirk, They are in love and it is beautiful, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23218504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tippytap/pseuds/Tippytap
Summary: Some mornings shouldn't be rushed.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Series: The Stars Shine Bright For You And I [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884508
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	Look How Much I Love You

One more kiss dropped onto willing lips.  
And another.  
….just one more.

They have to get up soon.  
Their shift is starting and they can't stay holed up here together forever.  
But what a sweet dream that is.  
Jim smiles and decides to hold onto it, a warm thought to come back to when the day runs long.

The bed is rumpled and the blankets are all in disarray.  
He and Spock are curled together like cats.

"Jim."

Spock's voice has an early morning rasp to it, it's very pleasant.

Jim props himself up on Spock's chest.

"Spock."

Spock's hand comes up.  
His fingertips lightly trace over Jim's mouth, passing across the cheek to caress his left ear and disappear to back of his neck.

"Jim." He rumbles again.

There is so much in that word.  
It is simply his name, yet it has been loaded with implication and feeling.

Then, lo and behold, his Vulcan smiles.

It's nothing big, or garish.

But it's sleepy, and contented, and satisfied.  
It speaks of ease and peace.  
Jim is so very glad that Spock has experienced it.

Waking up in the arms of someone you love.  
He can think of no greater bliss.

The only thing that even comes close is this ship.

His ship.

Many times before she has beat out others who sought to take her place.  
They tried.  
But nothing could compare to the euphoria, the sense of utter rightness that she offered.

But this is _Spock_.  
They have found their belonging within each other.  
Their souls, without any conscious effort on their part, have entwined themselves together, forever bound in cosmic ecstasy.

The ship, the exploration.  
All of it means nothing if he can't have Spock there with him.

This is something that he has know for some time.  
He's hardly dared to think about it.  
The intensity of his devotion to Spock.  
It's almost frightening.

It feels like a swiftly running current.  
Step in too deep, and you'll be swept under and away.  
A man can drown like that.

He can only imagine what it must be like for Spock.  
To feel things so much stronger than he does.  
Included in that is the guilt that comes free with his heredity repression.

Yet here he is, smiling in that soft, unique Spock way and playing with Jim's hair.

Jim leans up, presses himself firmly against his ribs, and kisses him.  
His lips are against his jaw, moving down to his throat.  
His fingers thread gently in with Spock's.

He goes slowly.  
For this is new and fragile.  
At any time and for any number of reasons, Spock might want to stop.  
Jim wants to make perfectly clear to him that to say so is fine.  
It's normal and healthy.

For all the stalling they've done and the time that they quite frankly have wasted, they are moving awfully fast now that they've finally gotten started.

They haven't made love.  
Which if Jim is honest is a relief.  
Not that he doesn't want to.  
He does.  
But this is too important to screw up because of haste and hormones.

But they sleep together.

That in itself isn't new.  
They've had to huddle together on many an ice planet before.  
With the kind of work they do it's inevitable.  
When things go sideways you have to snug up.  
Everyone who has ever worked on a starship has had to do it at one time or another.

But now it's different.  
They touch because they want to, not because they need to.  
They work together all day, and at night they strip off their badges and insignias, baring themselves down from soul to skin.  
Tangling themselves together for the sheer joy of it.

Spock has proved to be surprisingly, well, handsy.  
Once he'd made up his mind.  
He was all in apparently, and now that he had free range of Jim's body, he was going over everything.  
Familiarizing himself intimately with all of his muscles and curves.

He always wants to be touching.  
To have some point of contact between them.

So far his favorite thing to do has been to get comfortable and then pull Jim down flat on top of him.

Jim had been self conscious about that at first, worried about his weight and build, that it might be to much to be pleasant.  
But Spock seems to savor it.

The intercom whistles.  
It's a happy little sound, one that Jim usually finds himself whistling along with before he answers.  
This morning however he could have done without it.

He sits up, legs and thighs straddled over Spock, and snaps on the button to answer it.  
Just the audio this time, not the viewscreen as he normally does.

"Kirk here."

"Captain?"

It's Uhura.

"We're being hailed by an unknown source, Sir. We can't determine its origin. The message is corrupted and we are unable to translate it clearly, and it while doesn't seem immediate but is does appear to be important."

"Right, very good lutenient. I'm on my way."

"Oh and sir? We have been unable to locate commander Spock, would you happen to know where he is?"

He bites back a smile at that.

"I'll sure I'll find him."

"Yes sir." …what tone is that she's using?

"Kirk out."

He turns off the intercom and looks down.  
Spock is spread out under him.  
His hair is a mess.  
His skin has fluushed green, deeper around his fingers, cheeks, and the tips of his ears.  
He has an overnight stubble shadowing his jaw and Jim can see the petulant annoyance in his eyes as he sets about mentally putting himself together.

He is beautiful.

And Jim loves him, loves him, _loves him._

"Well, Spock." He says, as he combs his fingers through silk black hair, doing his best to neaten the strands.  
Using it as an excuse to stay longer.

"Our day has begun."  
  


**Author's Note:**

> In my mind this takes place a few weeks after the previous story, but you may adjust the timeline to fit however you like.


End file.
